Customers are not information technology (“IT”) experts, and software changes every 1-3 years to the extent that no one has the ability to keep up with the change. This, however, does not count all the issues of getting new and/or rotating home devices “plugged into” a network or computer platform/system.
The result of “churn” in Internet of things (“IoT”) devices—which might include, without limitation, compute and other Internet protocol (“IP”) talking device, and/or the like—and IoT providers (and/or associated IoT applications) is problematic for customers to manage.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing Internet of Things (“IoT”) functionality, and, in some cases, for implementing customer-based IoT functionality.